


Heart Songs

by Panikku



Series: Typical Runeterra [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikku/pseuds/Panikku
Summary: Jinx doesn't know how to continue her life, battered by depression and isolation after being exiled from the cities she once called home. She lives day to day, not hoping for anything good, but finds solace in a beautiful part-time waitress who also happens to be the biggest undiscovered musical talent this side of Demacia.





	Heart Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kicked out of Piltover and Zaun, Jinx finds herself working at a diner with Sona and enduring heavy therapy. On an important night, Jinx is feeling particularly depressed during her shift and catches her coworker's eye. Sona can't bear to see her friend looking so down and decides to do something about it.

Jinx sat at the end of the counter and ran her fingers through her hair. It had been a long day at the diner and it was showing, even through her bright and bubbly outfit. She tugged idly at her pink sleeve while she waited for the clock to hit 2:00 AM. The final matches for a very important League of Legends series was happening at this very moment, and she couldn’t even watch. Jinx knew for a fact that no one else would be coming in, as anyone in the area would be at the match. She also couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that her personal hero, Starcrash, hadn’t been drafted for the competition, and two obnoxious Piltover cops teased her endlessly about it as they gorged themselves on donuts before the match.

She rested her head on the cold countertop, squishing her cheek around in pure boredom. She couldn’t even make any food! The grills were all shut off at nine, so only the soda fountain and a few other machines were still powered. Jinx didn’t really get it, but apparently people liked the nostalgia of eating in an old-fashioned diner. Must be the Pilties, Jinx thought. Weirdos. For a moment she imagined taking some candy to the top of the hill and watching the lights flash in the Rift, but she decided not to torture herself with that fantasy. Right as she shut her eyes and sighed, giving up, she heard a thud on the counter next to her. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by a welcome sight.

Inches away from her nose sat a glass filled to the brim with a fluffy white milkshake and swirls of bright red syrup. Her eyes followed the length of the glass upward and saw that it was capped with a mountain of whipped cream and a vibrant looking cherry. Jinx sat up instantly and brought the glass to her nose, smelling the sweet treat. After letting out a small sigh of delight, she looked across the counter. Only one person would ever be nice enough to make something like this for her.

From the other side of the bar, Sona, the part-time waitress full-time muse, smiled at her. Like usual she said nothing, but the gesture was more than enough. Jinx picked up the glass and started to take a sip when she thought about why exactly Sona was doing this. She set down the glass and sighed.

“You want something from me, right? You want me to talk?” Jinx asked. Sona smiled and took one of Jinx’s hands in her own. She nodded as she started to warm Jinx’s fingers. She sighed. “Fine. I... I don’t like it here. After leaving Zaun and then being kicked out of Piltover... This place was supposed to be a fresh start where I could make my life whatever I wanted, but even with the help I’m getting... The boredom still hurts” Jinx held her breath for a moment, holding back uneven breaths, and finally let out a sigh. Though she had been getting counseling all year, she still felt like there was so much wrong with her. Jinx desperately wanted to believe that she could get better, and she knew just thinking coherent thoughts was an improvement on six months ago, but the voices in her head were still driving her mad.

Sona frowned and reached over to stroke Jinx’s cheek. She dragged her thumb gently underneath one of her radiant red eyes, drawing attention to the dark bags and asking a silent question. Jinx fidgeted with her straw and avoided Sona’s gaze.

“It’s been a few days,” she said quietly. “A week, maybe. It’s hard to tell.” Sona tilted her head as she tucked a strand of electric blue hair behind Jinx’s ear. She pushed the milkshake closer to her friend. Jinx took a long sip from the straw and immediately felt better, though she didn’t show it and tried her best to keep pouting. She would never admit it, but she craved Sona’s attention above anyone else. Jinx could make a mess or blow something up any time she wanted, but no matter how she acted out the songstress was the last to notice. Unless, of course, she thought Jinx was having trouble. Not wanting her last bit of hope to leave her, Jinx kept talking.

“When I’m out, all I want to do is go home. I hate it here, and all I can think of is my stupid bed in my stupid room and how going to sleep is the best part of my day. On top of that, the voices won’t shut up and Vi and Cait followed me all the way here to mock me so there’s never any quiet. The owner of this place only lets me work here out of pity and won’t let me take my uniform home. Now Starcrash won’t write me back! Doesn’t anyone care about me?”

Jinx could feel herself heating up and wiped her eyes to prevent her tears from welling over. Her outfit and unnoticed fanmail were the least of her problems, but in her delicate state the littlest things always set her off. The one saving grace at her job was the uniform, and she looked forward to putting it on every morning. It made her feel too good, and she hoped Sona noticed how cute she looked.

Even though she loved the outfit to death, there really wasn’t that much to take in. Her top barely reached down to her upper stomach, and the sleeves only extended a few inches from her shoulders. The pink fabric fit her skin too tightly (the buttons were a bit of a hassle), but she loved how it matched her eyes. It was too constricting to wear anything underneath comfortably, but she didn’t mind. The lapels of her top were probably meant to draw attention to the wearer’s chest, but much to Jinx’s dismay she was still as flat as ever- even after a year of diner fare.

Jinx picked out the shortest miniskirt the diner had to offer on day one. She was used to the freedom of movement, sure, but it was still just too hard to resist. The matching pink garment was trimmed with a little bit of black, and the hem was just enough to cover her shapely rear. Jinx chose a pair of pink and white striped socks to compliment her white shoes- with pink laces of course. Her hair, in it’s usual feisty state, was capped off with a small, matching hat with a bow on one side. To top it off with a little personal flair, she wore a pink ribbon right below her belly button, tied in a perfect bow a the small of her back.

Just thinking about the ensemble made her happy, and she couldn’t resist smiling as she saw Sona give her a knowing grin and brush her arm. Sona removed Jinx’s cap and unpinned her hair, letting it fall back down into its usual style. Looking at Sona’s flowing blue locks, Jinx felt some comfort in the fact that they had at least one thing in common. She admired her coworker greatly, and catching glimpses of Sona behind the counter throughout the day always made her heart flutter.

Sona’s years in the music business had taken a toll on her, and the diner offered a little bit of comfort. Auditions always stressed her out to the point where it was affecting her body. Her casual outfits hid it well, but when she wore her concert-night dresses it was easy to see that she wasn’t doing well. After working in the diner, however, Sona started to feel better. Her malnourished form filled out, and it was impossible for anyone to miss how the dark blue uniform hugged her generous curves and showed off all of her perfect proportions. She wore tight, transparent pink stockings that were clipped under an even tighter skirt with a short white apron hung down to her thighs. To the delight of both Jinx and the diner patrons, it was easy to see her luscious hips sway as she walked.

Sona wore her top in a style similar to Jinx, though hers was long enough to tuck into her skirt. The neck of the shirt dove deep into her ample cleavage, and it looked like it could burst at any moment. Though the smooth, dark fabric held fast against her body, whenever Sona walked the outfit bounced along with her. To finish the ensemble, she wore a pair red glasses that stood out against her blue eyes. Jinx usually found that if someone wore glasses she had an intense urge to snap them in half, but she tried her best to stay composed for Sona.

Jinx took another sip of the sweet, cold drink. She knew that if she opened her mouth again it wouldn’t end well. Her blood was starting to boil and who knows how few words it would take her before she exploded. She tried to focus on the treat, but she was already starting to shake and a few sobs made their way to her throat. Sona cocked her head and stroked Jinx’s arm when she leaned in to take another drink. Jinx slipped a little and fumbled in her seat, causing her cheek to graze the side of the mountain of whipped cream around the straw. She pulled back, but before she could do anything Sona’s hand reached to her face. A smooth finger scooped up the dot of fluff on her cheek, and Jinx’s eyes widened. She watched as Sona slowly brought her hand to her mouth and popped it in.

Though Sona was tired, she couldn’t quite bear to see the sight of Jinx sad. It didn’t take her telepathy to tell that Jinx had a lot of pent up stress and was about ready to burst, so she thought she would try to help in a way that Jinx could appreciate. Sona doubted from the start that the milkshake alone would make things better, but she was still surprised to find herself so weak when it came to Jinx- Maybe that’s why she threatened to quit every time the owner thought about firing the poor girl.

Jinx could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she was sure Sona could see her uniform fluttering in time. She was thankful that the diner was only half lit, as her cheeks were a brighter shade of red than her eyes by then. Her mind raced as she tried to figure out if her coworker was flirting with her. After a moment of silence she dipped her head and took a sip of her drink, this time touching the tip of her nose to the mound of topping. Again, Sona reached across the counter and wiped the cream off of Jinx’s smooth skin. This time, however, she brought her finger to Jinx’s mouth. Stunned, Jinx parted her pink, glossy lips and allowed Sona’s finger in. She closed her mouth and Sona slowly pulled her hand away. Though she had been drinking the milkshake for a while, Jinx could swear it suddenly got sweeter. Stunned, she sat and stared as the muse gave her a warm smile. Slowly, Sona dabbed up some of the whipped cream onto her index finger and placed a sizable blob on her lips.

Jinx’s mouth was on Sona’s in an instant. She had one knee on the counter and Sona had to take a step back to keep from falling over at the sudden display of affection. She hurriedly moved the glass to a safe place before Jinx completely climbed up onto the counter. Sona felt a slight tug and looked down to find that Jinx had grabbed her top and was dragging her in. She pulled Sona closer and closer, never once breaking contact with her full lips. They froze for a moment, getting used to each other’s warmth, and Jinx whimpered as she realized how soft Sona’s lips were in person. She ever so slightly opened and closed her mouth, squishing the set of plump lips between her own, and found herself more than comfortable. The taste was amazing. The heat was intense. Jinx blushed and pressed into her friend harder, feeling like she was in heaven.

To Sona the kiss felt brief, but to Jinx the few seconds felt longer than all her therapy sessions. She wanted more. Jinx swung her legs forward across the counter and wrapped them around Sona’s waist. She pulled tighter on the blue uniform, dragging the muse in closely. Jinx tilted her head, allowing the pair to deepen the kiss. Sona remained silent, but Jinx started to produce some moans and squeaks. They were especially present when Sona brushed a hand across Jinx’s stomach or snaked her tongue into her mouth. Jinx shuddered as the slick muscle traced every inch of her cheeks. It was enough to drive her mad, but she didn’t want it to stop.

After Sona’s tongue had thoroughly explored her partner, the taste of ice cream still very strong, the girls seemed to find a good place to rest. One of Jinx’s hands had made its way off of Sona’s top and to her head during the kiss, and had tangled itself in the set of twintails. The girls remained still for a moment, their foreheads resting together, and the only thing either of them could hear was the sound of their mutual panting. Jinx pulled Sona tightly, staring softly into her soft aqua eyes. They sat and caught their breath, stealing small kisses every once in awhile, faces hidden behind a mess of blue hair.

Sona could feel the heat radiating from between Jinx’s thighs, and as they slowly started to kiss again she felt Jinx’s core tense and relax, her slender body undulating in response to the maven’s skillful touch. Jinx’s lower half was shaking and she couldn’t help but rock her hips back and forth, lightly grinding against the incredibly beautiful woman she was somehow holding. Sona smiled at the feeling of the small girl shaking against her, and decided to help out a bit. She slowly started to move her hips back and forth in time with Jinx, and Jinx had to pull away for a moment to let out a small sigh. Sona immediately grabbed her partner’s chin and brought their lips together again, this time roughly sliding her tongue in right away. She licked and slid her way around Jinx’s mouth, coating the already slick surfaces with her own saliva. Jinx’s grip slackened and eventually her arms fell to her sides, and Sona smirked. Jinx was fun to play with. Their mutual grinding combined with Sona’s tongue dancing around her mouth was too much for the inexperienced girl, and her eyes rolled back while drool escape her lips.

Sona noticed Jinx’s sensory overload and shifted her attention to her neck, lavishing it with kisses, nips, and licks. Jinx regained her composure, shaking her head, and put her arms around Sona’s shoulders in a close hug. While she worked on Jinx’s neck, sucking and leaving some sizable marks, Sona brought her hands up to Jinx’s pink top. As she undid the top button, the outfit practically exploded away because of how bound it was before. One more button and the top hung lazily around Jinx’s arms. Sona, not giving up on Jinx’s neck, slid the pink shirt off of the girl’s slender arms without even looking down. Jinx tilted her head, leaning back on the counter, as Sona pushed back on her torso. The musician’s hands firmly grasped her sides as she descended, and Jinx let out a short, high-pitched moan as Sona’s warm tongue slid slowly over one of her nipples. She gripped the edge of the counter harder as Sona silently showered her upper body in kisses, and when she looked down she was delighted to see that the muse had left her covered in soft-hued lip gloss. After Sona inflicted a few soft bites on her flat breasts, Jinx began to off.

Everything seemed to be covered in a pink and blue haze. Her mouth was open in constant pleasure, but hardly any sound could escape. Sona was similarly quiet as she tenderly explored Jinx’s cute, flat chest. Sona took a step back and Jinx bucked her hips in protest, trying to make contact with Sona’s amazing core once again. After a second, though, Jinx tensed up as she felt Sona’s hand roughly grab her between her legs. She squeaked in surprise, but it didn’t take long for her to melt back into relaxation. Sona massaged Jinx over her underwear, her strong hand groping and rubbing expertly underneath the pink skirt. The warmth Sona felt was incredible- Jinx was literally burning with desire.

Jinx softened and whimpered as Sona deftly worked between her thighs. Her shoulders fell and she let out a satisfied sigh, absolutely in love with the way Sona squished and rubbed her. She bit her lip and strained against the pleasure, trying as hard as she could to feel every pump of the musician’s conditioned fingers. Half-aware of what was going on, Jinx made a small effort to remove her shoes and socks. It was tricky to position herself on the platform and in a half-embrace, but after a few tugs she heard the garments fall to the floor. Jinx slid off the counter and into her lover’s arms. Sona wrapped one arm around the tiny girl’s waist while the other remained buried under her skirt, groping faster and faster. Jinx twitched every time Sona’s palm roughly slid along her crotch or when her fingertips lightly brushed her mound from over the soft fabric.

Even standing up, Jinx’s head was only about level with Sona’s neck. She looked up at Sona while more electric surges spread throughout her body, and realized how unbelievably beautiful she was. Sona looked back down into Jinx’s rheumy eyes and smiled, and she could feel Jinx practically break when she lightly kissed her cute nose. Jinx stood there, letting Sona have her way with her, legs twisting and shaking in consistent pleasure. Just as she was getting used to the seemingly random patterns being traced on her underwear, Sona pulled her hand away ever so slightly before suddenly diving underneath the garment.

Jinx’s eyes widened for a moment and then shut, and she buried her head into Sona’s chest. The musician’s fingers were unsurprisingly deft, and they played the girl expertly. Jinx was always impressed with how aggressively she played the etwahl despite her soft appearance. She tried to play once when Sona brought the instrument to work, but her fingers ached after five minutes and she wondered how the songstress could play for hours.

The slender yet powerful fingers that usually handled strings were now dancing around every inch of skin between Jinx’s legs and it was driving her mad. She twitched uncontrollably in pleasure as Sona’s skillful motions worked her up more and more, and she was ready for a crescendo. Sona tucked Jinx’s head into her cleavage, letting the dazed girl’s breath warm her up. She continued to work, stroking up and down Jinx’s warm core, spreading her already damp lips and tracing hearts across her tight slit. Sona’s free hand moved from the blue mess covering her torso and started to descend.

Feeling her creamy skin and the toned body underneath, Sona had to admit that she found Jinx alluring to an absurd degree. She had always wondered if the girl’s explosive personality extended into the bedroom, but she never thought she would get the chance to find out. It would never have crossed her mind to try something like this when Jinx was at her worst, but the looks she gave Sona minutes ago told her something was different. Now that the slender body was in her arms, however, she couldn’t imagine ever passing up an opportunity like this. Her hand firmly slid down Jinx’s tattooed back and came to rest for a moment on her tight ass. After digging under her skirt and taking in the lovely shape and feeling of the soft skin, Sona gave a sudden push on her cheeks and brought Jinx close to her again. She continued to squeeze and push Jinx’s bubble into her while quickening her other hand.

Jinx felt like Sona was trying to squeeze every bit of pleasure out of her, and it was working all too well. She moaned as Sona pressed her hands closer together, one in front and one behind, and removed her head from the ample chest. She looked down and watched as Sona relentlessly worked her over. The groping and spreading and palming of her pussy combined with the rough handling of her perfect ass made her want to scream, but Sona wasn’t giving her any room to breathe. With her last remaining bit of willpower, Jinx reached down and unbuttoned her skirt which immediately fell to the floor. After that, she might as well have been a doll in Sona’s arms. The maven tugged down on Jinx’s cotton panties, sending them to her thighs. She used her foot to spread the twitching girl’s long legs, but with her underwear so far up her thighs they didn’t go very far. Sona was fine with that, however. With her legs still close together her pussy made some very satisfying squishes each time Sona rubbed it.

The muse was ruthless with her attack. Just when Jinx thought her heart couldn’t beat any faster, she would always pinch or rub in just the right spot or tug on her braids in the perfect way so that Jinx always thought the next movement would be the one to break her for good. Sona, however, was just too good with her hands. She always kept Jinx just a movement or two from release. She teased Jinx’s wet, swollen pussy, but occasionally made rougher, forceful movements to keep her right on her edge. No matter how Jinx tried to grind into the strong hand or tense her legs, Sona would not let her climax. After a particularly brutal handling of Jinx’s clit, she looked up at her lover with watery eyes.

“S-Sona,” she whined, clutching at the soft fabric of the waitress’s top. “W-Why...” She tried to ask, but Sona shut her up with a rough kiss. Feeling Jinx’s sobs (which she found adorable) come to her throat, Sona finally figured it was time for her to properly fuck up her cute partner. Sona spread Jinx’s swelling lips as far as she could and dipped a slender finger into the drenched hole. She firmly massaged inside and out, gauging what felt best by Jinx’s reactions. A small twitch of her head, thighs tensing, pink nails digging into her skin... And then she found it. As Sona massaged Jinx’s clit with her thumb and explored her insides, she noticed Jinx bite her lip and ever so slightly rise up onto her toes. That was it for her.

Sona found the perfect speed—which elicited a few loud moans from Jinx—and kept going, shutting down any attempt from shaking girl to stop her motions. She roughly pressed her body to the girl when she tried to pull away. Jinx’s mind fogged up as Sona rubbed her in the perfect spot over and over, and then everything melted; the pressure from the fingers writhing inside and outside of her was more than she could stand. Jinx let out a moan that turned into short, breathy whimpers as every part of her tensed. Her pussy tightened on Sona’s fingers, trapping them inside her and coating them with her slick juices, and as she squeezed her thighs the maven found Jinx’s grip too strong to escape. Wave after wave of pent up pleasure crashed over Jinx, and her body warmed up so much it felt like she was liquefying . She shivered in utter bliss, never quite prepared for the next surge of her orgasm. But then Sona would flex her fingers or bite her neck and Jinx would feel the pleasure renew.

Jinx stood in a stunned silence, waiting for her body to relax. Sona slowly withdrew her now soaked fingers and Jinx purred at the movement. In a matter of seconds her thighs were coated and dripping with her love juices. Jinx blushed and brought her hands to her cheeks, smiling and closing her eyes in satisfaction. Sona helped Jinx finish stepping out of her panties and then rubbed up and down her naked sides, comforting the shaken girl. Between the edging torture inflicted upon her, the uncontrollable tears that came during sex, and the intensity of her first orgasm in a long time, Jinx was clearly ready for a break.

As Jinx stood panting, Sona reached over for the forgotten drink. She brought the still-cold glass to her partner’s shaking lips, but before Jinx could lean in to take a sip, Sona pulled the glass away. Instead, Sona took a big drink of the sweet liquid and held it in her mouth. She gripped Jinx’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and tilted her into a kiss. As the girls eased into each other, Sona opened her mouth and allowed some of the frothy drink to flow to her partner. Jinx readily accepted, and as they locked their lips tighter more and more of the cool treat spread between them. Their tongues wrestled and explored, both girls fighting for gulps of the drink. The suction from when one girl swallowed was enough to send shivers down their spines. They aggressively continued their slurping, neither giving up until every last drop had been sucked from her partner’s mouth. Once the liquid was gone, Jinx dove for Sona’s tongue and wrapped her lips around it. She pulled and sucked on it slowly, trying to savor every last bit of the vanilla drool that remained.

Jinx pulled her mouth off with a satisfying “pop” and gazed up at Sona’s loving smile. She really wasn’t sure what she could do to make this moment better. The diner was dead silent, and Sona was practically glowing in the dim light. Jinx felt the most relaxed she had in weeks, all the trapped stress was slowly melting away—most of which seemed to be dripping down her legs. She cuddled into Sona’s arms, almost in an attempt to steal any extra warmth she could. Sona laughed a silent laugh and hugged Jinx tightly, enjoying the pulsing heat of the slender girl’s body. The muse wondered if Jinx would be able to finally get some sleep after this, but Jinx had no doubt that the second she got home she would rest better than ever before.

The girls continued their embrace as a faint cheering echoed from somewhere in the city. Either something amazing was happening on the Rift, or the match was over. It was hard to tell. Nothing, however, could phase the girls and they held each other until Jinx could barely stand. After a few more minutes of Sona’s tender petting and the mutual stroking of long blue hair, a yawn escaped Jinx’s lips. Sona was no stranger to odd sounds, but she had to admit that this was one of the best noises she had ever heard. The cute, satisfied, sleepy breath drifted almost lazily into Sona’s ears and she couldn’t help but bite her lip. Something inside her decided that this wouldn’t be the last time she would hear it. It was music.

Sona sighed as well, finally accepting that things were winding down. She helped Jinx, days without sleep finally catching up to her, back into her uniform and sat her down on the other side of the counter once again. She slid the slightly melted milkshake to Jinx and nodded for her to finish up. Jinx drank her treat in a haze while Sona finished closing up the diner. Once everything was in order, Sona came back for the glass. Jinx mewled in protest, but it really wasn’t difficult for Sona to take the drink out of her weak hands. After cleaning it up, Sona walked around to Jinx and helped her to her feet. She slid an arm around Jinx’s slender waist, toying with her bow, and lead her outside. After locking up, they began the cold, windy walk home.

Sona helped Jinx as they walked towards her apartment, having absolutely no intention of delivering the sleepy girl to her own run-down dwelling. Jinx’s apartment was relatively close to the diner, but to her (barely conscious) surprise, they passed right by it. She reached out to her door as they walked, but Sona ushered her forward. They came to an old building with an elegant facade after wandering a maze of city streets, and Sona took her up the stairs to her flat. It was a bit of a challenge with a ragdoll hanging from her arm, but she managed to get Jinx safely inside. Sona lead the sleepy girl to her bedroom and could see Jinx’s mouth practically water at the mountain of blankets and pillows atop a huge mattress. Jinx started to fall face forward onto the bed, but Sona caught her. She turned Jinx around, her head lulling and refusing to stay up, and began to work her outfit again. She removed Jinx’s pink top and skirt, and kept her upright as she worked on the mess of blue hair. Jinx’s panties were a little stuck, but with a slight tug they came off with only a small squeak from the girl.

Sona pushed Jinx onto the bed and knelt down in front of her, removing her socks. Jinx shivered a little as Sona undid the pale ribbon around her waist, and she hugged her sides as Sona worked. The maven took a step back and admired her work: Jinx’s petite form looked incredible in the soft light of her apartment. Her long blue hair flowed in an even more satisfying manner than her own, though it did look quite messy in some parts. Sona peeled back the covers on her bed and motioned for Jinx to get under, and she complied without hesitation. After bringing the heavy comforter up to Jinx’s neck she gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then started to tend to herself. She stripped, a little disappointed that Jinx wasn’t fully conscious to appreciate it, and made her way into the bathroom. She hoped to get a little more cuddling from Jinx upon her return, but the recovering delinquent was out cold by the time she got out of the shower.

Sona sighed and smiled, climbing into bed with her new lover. Her hands roamed Jinx’s lithe figure, her whole body now warmed up under the blankets, but decided it would be best to leave her partner alone while she slept. Sona smiled contently and drifted off to sleep with the cute, warm girl next to her.

— 

Jinx awoke in the morning to the welcome sight of Sona’s perfect face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to find the songstress awake and staring at her, one hand brushing Jinx’s hair behind her ear over and over. Jinx smiled.

“Thank you for letting me stay with you,” Jinx stuttered out amidst a yawn. “I don’t think I’ve slept like that in forever. And you were really warm. And it was great.” Sona grinned back and kissed Jinx’s nose as she rambled, but Jinx noticed something smug about the maven’s smile. It was almost hidden by the warm morning glow coming through the window, but it wasn’t hard to recognize.

“You... Want something from me? For letting me stay here?” Jinx asked a little hesitantly. She slept well but was still too tired to even think about what Sona wanted. Sona nodded in response and smiled. The maven pulled Jinx close under the warm covers and touched her fingers to her lips, expressing a strong interest in the slender girl’s mouth.

“You want me to talk?” Jinx asked, letting out a sigh. Not this again. She was still getting over some of the things she said the previous night, and the last thing she wanted to do right after waking up was makeshift therapy. Before she could start, however, Sona grinned and shook her head “no,” enjoying the confused look on Jinx’s face as she climbed on top of her. Jinx widened her eyes when she realized what Sona meant and blushed as the beautiful woman crawled her way up her body. Sona did _not_ want to talk.


End file.
